Hide Your Secrets
by teenwalkingdeadwolves
Summary: The cold wind goes straight through my thin jacket. All i've got now is what i'm wearing, my phone and the necklace my real mother gave me. I guess getting pregnant was the last straw for my father and the step monster, it's not as if I was disruptive or anything but the step monster hates me and my father loves her. Rated T for mild language use Jake/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ellie POV**

The cold wind goes straight through my thin jacket. All I've got now is what I'm wearing, my phone and the necklace my _real_ mother gave me.

I guess getting pregnant was the last straw for my father and the step monster, it's not as if I was disruptive or anything but the step monster hates me and my father loves her.

I have nowhere to go now, unless... No. My thumb hovers over his name... Jake Brockman. I cave and call him, I don't expect him to pick up thought. It's 2am, Sunday night.

"El?" I hear his sleepy voice through the speaker on my phone. "Are you there?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry for calling so late." I stutter, shivering from the cold. "My dad kicked me out."

"Really?" Jake sounds shocked and alert now. "Where are you?"

"Somewhere near school... I think." I mumble, looking at my eerily dark surroundings.

"I'll come and find you." Jake announces, I can hear him moving around.

"No. Don't do that." I hastily reply. He doesn't need to come and find me. It's my fault I got kicked out.

"Well come stay at mine then." Jake replies. "If you aren't here in 10 minutes I'm coming to find you."

"Fine." I grumble.

"Good." Jake replies. I hang up and begin to slowly run/jog to the Brockman's household.

It takes me 7 minutes to get there and I lightly knock on the white door so as not to wake anyone else up.

About 10 seconds pass before a topless Jake appears, navy track suit bottoms hanging low on his hips. I blush at the sight and he pulls me out of the cold.

"Bloody hell El, you're freezing." Jake whispers. I take off my converse and follow Jake up the stairs. When we reach his room I shrug off my jacket and hang it on the back of his door.

When I turn around Jake's sitting on his bed staring at me.

"What?" I ask, crossing my arms and looking at the floor.

"Are you going to tell me why your Dad kicked you out?" Jake asks, patting the bed next to him.

"Um, well. No I wasn't really planning on it." I sigh, crossing my legs and yawning.

"Tell me tomorrow." Jake yawns, standing up and rummaging through his drawers. A minute later he chucks an All Time Low top at me.

I hold it up and raise my eyebrows at the brown-haired boy.

"You can either wear that to bed or sleep in your jeans, which doesn't seem very comfortable to me." Jake smirks.

I sigh dramatically as he sits back down on the bed. I'm about to take my top off when I remember he's staring at me.

"Close your eyes." I hiss at him.

"El, I've seen you naked before. This isn't much different." Jake laughs. I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Close. Your. Eyes." I growl.

"Okay, okay." Jake surrenders, closing his blue eyes. Quickly, I strip off my top and jeans before pulling on the top which end just below my but.

Heaven forbid if I was any taller...

"Where am I sleeping?" I ask Jake, whilst looking around the room for a couch or cushion or something.

"In my bed." Jake casually replies.

"Where are you sleeping?" I ask, confused.

"_In my bed."_ Jake replies, moving over so there's room for me as well.

"But-" I start to protest.

"if you don't hurry up I'll steal all the covers." Jake teases. I groan before climbing into his bed.

Jake wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me against him.

"W-What are you doing?" I whisper, I can feel his warm breath on my neck.

"If you haven't noticed El, my bed is not designed for two people to sleep in and I don't want you falling off." Jake chuckles lightly and I feel his chest rumble against my back.

* * *

**Ellie POV**

"Jake, are you up?" A female voice shouts as the door swings open and Sue Brockman walks in. "Jake remember that-"

Jake and I suddenly sit up and try not to look guilty or anything. The blonde haired woman is just staring at us, her mouth slightly open and her eyes flitting back and forth between us.

"Mum, I can explain." Jake says quickly.

"You better explain." Sue says exasperatedly.

"Can we get changed?" Jake sheepishly asks. Sue just glares at him so I take that as a know.

"Did you two have sex?" Sue asks, walking further into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Yes." Jake says at the same time as I say "No."

I glare over at Jake. "Well, we didn't last night but we have before..." Jake trails off as his mum continues to glare at him.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Brockman." I say. "I called Jake last night because my father kicked me out and I had nowhere else to go. Don't be angry at him. I'll leave."

"Wait, your Dad kicked you out?" Mrs Brockman asks, her eyes widening. "Why?"

"That's what she won't tell me." Jake groans.

"Well um, I'm going to leave you two to get changed. Then come downstairs." Mrs Brockman tells us before leaving again.

"What the hell Jake!" I hiss, turning towards him.

"What?" He asks confusedly.

"Why did you tell your Mum we had sex?" I whisper the last word.

"Because... Um, I'm not really sure. It just slipped out." Jake admits sheepishly. I sigh, taking off the top Jake gave me and putting back on my clothes from the day before.

Jake throws on his uniform and I follow him out of the room.

"Who are you?" Karen, Jake's curly-haired little sister, asks me when we enter the kitchen.

"I'm Ellie." I smile.

"Are you Jake's girlfriend?" She asks.

"Yes, she is." Jake replies for me. I send him a _what the hell_ look but he shrugs it off and whispers "It's easier if you answer yes, fewer questions from the little twit."

"Morning." Mr Brockman, Pete, says. He grabs some coffee and sits at the table opposite me. He glances at me for a seconds before going back to reading his paper then a few seconds later his head snaps back up to look at me.

"Have I gained another daughter overnight?" Pete asks.

"This is Jake's girlfriend, Ellie." Karen states, sitting next to me. "I like her."

"Karen, Ben can you go watch some Tv or something for a few minutes." Sue asks, hurrying into the kitchen.

"Fine." Karen sighs dramatically before following Ben into the lounge to watch Tv.

"So?" Sue asks, sitting down next to Pete as Jake sits beside me.

"Well, El's parents kicked her out and she called me last night and I said she could stay here but I didn't want to wake you up or anything." Jake rushes out.

"I know that Jake, but why did your parents kick you out Ellie?" Sue asks me. All three pairs of eyes stare at me and I let my wavy brown hair fall into my face.

"Um because... I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Outnumbered or any of its characters, just my OC Ellie. **

**Ellie POV**

I look up at their shocked faces, no one has said anything for 2 minutes.

"Do you know who the father is?" Sue asks me, she's probably hoping it isn't Jake's.

I glance over at Jake but he's already staring at me. His eyes are asking me the question he already knows the answer too. He knows he's the only person i've ever slept with.

"Yes, it's Jake." I reply, staring down at my hands. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have come here-" I'm cut off by Jake taking one of my small pale hands in his own.

"Don't apologize El, you can stay here. Can't she?" Jake looks up at his parents.

"Yes, of course." Sue says. "Right Pete?"

"Um, oh yeah." Pete replies.

* * *

** Jake POV **

Mum decided it was best if El and I stayed at home today seeing as it was quite a hectic night. As soon as Ben slams the front door closed, signalling no one will be home till school finishes I turn to face Ellie.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask her. Ellie pushes her wavy, brown hair behind her ear and looks up at me.

"I thought you would leave me, like everyone else does." Ellie whispers, wrapping her arms around herself.

"El." I groan, reaching out to her with one arm and pulling her against me. "How long have you known?"

"A week. I told my father last night and he flipped out." Ellie confesses. "I don't know what to do." A single tear slips down her pale cheek and I'm about to wipe it away when my phone rings.

I step back a bit from Ellie and pull my phone from my back pocket.

"Hello?" I say into the phone. "Hey mate, why aren't you at school?" Harry asks. "I'm with Ellie." I state.

"Ellie Kender?" Harry asks. "Are you two together now?"

"I'll explain tomorrow, bye." I say before hanging up. I know it seems rude but I've got more important things to worry about.

"What're we going to do Jake?" Ellie asks me, her hazel eyes staring into my own.

"I don't know El, but we'll figure this out." I reply, even though I know I'm lying.

"Jake, are you sure that it's okay if I stay here?" Ellie asks me.

"Of course El!" I exclaim. "I mean you're my best friend and you're pregnant..." Ellie stares down at her feet and whispers

"Yeah sorry about that..."

"Don't apolgise El." I reply, pulling her to my chest. Her small arms wrap around my waist and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"We should go to your house and pick up some stuff."

* * *

**Jake POV**

It's a 20 minute walk to Ellie's house and we eventually reach the corner of her street. It's a long street, lined with huge mansion sized houses. Luckily Ellie's is number 3 so we don't have to walk far. Ellie unlocks the dark, oak front door and we enter the cold, empty house. I follow her upstairs into her closet sized room, her father and his wife thought she didn't need much room and therefore used the other five bedrooms as studies etc.

"I'll just grab some stuff." Ellie tells me, grabbing a rucksack off the floor.

**Ellie POV **

I pick up my rucksack and walk over to my drawers, quickly throwing in some underwear and clothes. I then grab a few other bits and pieces before turning back to face Jake.

"I think i'll leave them a note. So they don't think they've been robbed." I laugh humourlessly. Quickly scribbling a note about where I am etc, I grab my bag and meet Jake downstairs.

"Well, lets get going then." Jake says.

* * *

**5 Months Later **

**Ellie POV**

"Ellie?"

"Karen?"

"Why are you getting fat? You don't eat anymore than me?" Karen asks me one evening as we're watching The Great British Bake off.

"Maybe she's been infected by an alien that has laid eggs in her stomach and they're going to hatch. Then, her body will explode and we'll all be contaminated too!" Ben conspires excitedly from the doorway.

I laugh at Bens theory and get up to help Sue cook dinner. I've been living with the Brockman's for the last 5 months. I'm now 6 months pregnant and my bump is beginning to show quite obviously.

Jake's been really pleased at how well I get along with his family and Karen and I have been sharing a room because Jake and I (and I quote) 'might get into compromising situations'.

"Hello Sue, do you need any help?" I ask, walking into the kitchen. I always try to help out around the house as much as I can, I feel bad about staying here. Jake got a job at the local garage and he works there after school.

I work at the corner shop every other day and weekends as Sue won't let me 'strain' myself.

"No, no Ellie." Sue says. "Weren't you watching Tv with Karen? You need to rest."

"Honestly I'm fine. Oh and by the way Karen asked why I was getting fat. I think we should tell them soon." I suggest.

Jake, Sue, Pete and I decided not to tell Karen and Ben about the pregnancy as they're well known to... well be Karen and Ben. I decide to help Sue anyway by sorting through the washing and making her a cup of tea.

"Are you sure you don't want any help Sue? I've got to learn." I smile.

"About that." Sue begins. "Can we talk?" I stare confusingly at the blonde woman before sitting down at the table.

Sue joins me and I nod my head at her.

"You and Jake are very young and you aren't in the best financial situation at the moment." Sue starts. "I was thinking you should... maybe put the baby up for adoption?" I stare incredulously at Sue, lost for words.

My hand unconsciously moves to my stomach to rest on the baby bump. I'm not giving my baby away to anyone.

"Sue, I can't do that." I eventually reply. "If you don't want me to stay here after the baby is born I'm sure I can find somewhere else to stay, but I'm not giving away my baby."

"I understand." Sue smiles sadly at me before going to finish cooking the dinner.

**A/N: It's short and not very good but I felt like uploading something. Did you watch the last ever episode of Outnumbered? I did :( **


End file.
